


In Exchange for Silence

by YouAreTheBrightest234 (TransLucas)



Series: The Sound of Silence [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury Recovery, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Past Rape/Non-con, Podium Family, Protective Otabek Altin, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, otabek is a good boyfriend, victor and yuuri are good dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransLucas/pseuds/YouAreTheBrightest234
Summary: After Yuri is assaulted, he and Yuuri work through telling Victor and, most notably, Otabek, who Yuri feels will break up with him once he hears that he has been touched by another man.If you don't read the first work in the series, nothing will make sense lol.





	In Exchange for Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2! If you missed it:
> 
> Yuri is sexually assaulted by a sponsor manager, so he calls Yuuri in the middle of the night (since Victor is a few cities over with Yakov). After a rough night at the doctor's office, he returns home with Yuuri.
> 
> Italics are flashbacks.

Quad salchow

Triple axel

step sequence, step sequence, step sequence

Yuuri watched in silence as Yuri practiced his short program. 

After a week off the ice, Yuri was back and just as resilient as ever. While evenings were plagued with nightmares and panic attacks, his days were filled with practice on the rink or in the ballet studio with Lilia.

_A scream._

_"Shh, shh." Yuuri was holding Yuri to his chest, petting his hair gently, "You were dreaming. You're safe, you're with me, Yura."_

_The boy was still shaking when Yuuri lay down with him, "It was him, Yuuri. He was h-here." Yuri stammered, his green eyes full of sheer terror. Yuuri nodded, "I know, but he's not. He's never going to hurt you again, never."_

It had been a week since Yuri's...incident. 

Yuuri hated calling it that. He hated feeling like he couldn't say the word, but he wasn't sure if that was appropriate to do so soon. Yuri hadn't wanted to tell anyone, besides Yakov. Yuuri explained the situation to Yakov and he had just put his head in his hands, shaking it. "Yurochka..." He kept repeating. He had looked near tears.

But Victor was still in the dark. So was everyone else.

Yuuri had decided to leave telling people up to Yuri. Sure, Yuuri would help, but when and who they tell was all up to Yuri. He wanted the boy to feel in control of his situation.

Yuuri glanced at the clock and noticed that it was nearly 5:30. The two of them were due for dinner with Victor at 6. He whistled loudly, causing Yuri to slow to a stop. When the boy slowed to look at him, he tapped his watch, "We gotta go." Yuri groaned, "Katsuki, can't your husband wait 30 more minutes?"  Yuuri came by towards the end of every practice to drive him home, so he would never be stuck in that situation again. 

_Yuri was standing in front of him, anxiously, "I just don't want you to get caught in that situation again, not when it can be prevented."_

_Yuri looked at him, a little hesitant, "You're not going to hover, right?"_

_Yuuri chuckled and shook his head, "I retired for a reason. If you don't want me to be there, I won't. I'll only come to pick you up."_

_The boy thought for a second, then nodded, "Okay."_

And it had helped since Yuri decided to move in with him and Victor just days before.

After Yuri's incident,  _Katsudon_ had morphed into Yuuri's last name. It was a sweet adjustment, but Yuuri had a hard time thinking about the events that caused it. 

Yuuri shook his head and gathered Yuri's skate guards to meet him at the entrance to the rink, "Yuri..." Yuri ducked his head nervously, "I know."

With Yuuri guiding him the whole way, Yuri had decided he wanted to tell Victor what had happened. After much back-and-forth, Yuri had settled on the decision and was confident. However, the day of the deed, he seemed more anxious and nervous. As Yuri was putting his tennis shoes on, Yuuri sat next to him, "How are you feeling?"

Yuri shrugged, "I'm okay, I guess. I just..." The boy's voice trailed off and Yuuri noticed tears start to well, "I don't want him to think I'm... _dirty._ " Yuri whispered the last part. 

"Oh, Yura." Yuuri said, moving in front of the young boy, "You are not dirty. You are so beautiful, nothing that man did can change any of that."

In the week since, the two had filed a police report with the rape kit as evidence. Yuuri filled it out, as one of his legal guardians, while Yuri sat nervously in the police station. They had confirmed that it was the man, Iosif Sokolov, who had raped Yuri. Yuuri was paying big dollars to make sure the story would never appear in any papers or news sites.

_Yuuri signed the check and handed it across the desk before leaning in threateningly, "No one will ever hear about this as long as that boy lives. **No one.**_ _" The man nodded and watched in intimidation as Yuuri left, slamming the door behind him._

Yuri shrugged again. With his tennis shoes on, the two walked out to Yuuri's car. 

When they finally got home, Yuuri watched his friend take a deep breath and put up a wall. He could tell when Yuri was faking for someone: his eyes changed from human to...empty...and his posture stiffened. Victor was too oblivious to notice. Greeted by the smell of katsudon (which Yuuri had told Victor to prepare specially) and Makkachin, Yuri seemed to brighten considerably. He still looked anxious, but a less than before. 

Victor grinned at the sight of his husband and his best friend, "Ah! Yurio!" Yuri rolled his eyes, because of course Victor still called him that. Yuuri walked over and kissed Victor softly, taking over the cooking for a while to give Victor's newly-aching knees a rest. Victor, who had retired around the same time Yuuri had, talked about Yuri's new program with the young Russian. They tried to talk in English, for Yuuri's sake, but eventually gave up and were talking in rapid-fire Russian. Yuuri smiled at how calm Yuri had seemed. 

The actual dinner portion was calm. Yuri told the two men about how Otabek was coming down in a few days and asked if he could spend some time with him (the answer was yes because Yuuri knew he was going to take that time to tell Otabek what happened). He complimented Yuuri's cooking (actually, he told Victor that his katsudon was shit compared to Yuuri's, which the Japanese man took as a compliment). 

Finally, with the dishes washed and the table cleaned, Yuri decided it was time. He cleared his throat and Yuuri nodded encouragingly, "Vitya..." Victor perked up at his nickname, which was rarely used by Yuri anymore. He set the towel he had been using to wipe off the counter down and walked toward Yuri to sit on the couch, "Yes, Yura?"

Yuri took a deep breath and met Yuuri's eyes, pulling strength from the simple action, "Vitya, you know when you were in Petergof for a few days last week? And Yuuri called to tell you that I was staying for a while because I got hurt while skating?" Victor nodded, casting a worried glance at Yuuri, who had moved to sit beside his young friend, "Yes, Yuuri told me you hurt your knees and needed rest. Yura, what is this about?"

Yuri was starting to cry, "Vitya, one of the sponsor managers offered me a ride home from practice, and then he turned onto a street I didn't recognize." Victor was starting to tear up too, solely because his Yuri was, "He locked the doors and he undid his pants..." Yuri was shaking and Victor's mouth was open, pure shock. Yuuri calmed Yuri down, running soft fingers through his hair and kissing the top of his head gently. 

When he looked up again, Victor was crying. He held his arms out, "Oh, Yura." He said in a soft, quivering voice. Yuri broke, sobbing so hard that he was shaking again. He crawled into Victor's laps and they held each other for a very long time. Yuuri left, to give them some privacy.

It was a very long time before Yuuri went back into the living room. When he did, Yuri was asleep, clutching Victor. When he saw Yuuri, Victor followed him to the guest room (which was about to be turned into Yuri's room) and helped him tuck the tired boy into bed. When the door had been closed and they sat on their own bed, they turned to each other.

Victor's eyes were full of tears, "Why would someone do that to him?" Victor asked in an innocent voice that Yuuri had never heard come from his mouth, "How could someone hurt him? Why wasn't I there for him? I should've skipped the conference, I should've stayed with Yuri." Yuuri crossed the bed to wipe the tears off his lover's face, "No, no, Vitya. You couldn't have known, none of us could've."

Victor nodded, sniffing, "He said you went to the doctor." Yuuri nodded, taking Victor's hand and rubbing circles with his thumb, "Andrei did a rape kit and we filed charges. They said that the DNA from inside Yuri's mouth and on his clothes matched." Suddenly, Victor was angry, "Why didn't you call me? Why did you hide this from me?" He said, scooting further away from Yuuri, "No, I left that up to Yuri. I wasn't going to force him to talk about something that he didn't want to. It was his decision and you can  **not** be upset with him for that." Victor seemed hurt but Yuuri continued, "He is struggling, Vitya. We need to be there for him." 

Victor nodded, smiling softly, "You're right." He shook his head, bewildered, "I just...I can't believe..." Yuuri put a hand on Victor's cheek, which his husband leaned into, "I know. I can't either." He kissed Victor softly, "We should go to bed." Victor yawned, suddenly very tired, and nodded, pulling Yuuri close as they fell onto their respective pillows.

A scream.

Ever the heavy sleeper, Victor rolled over, while Yuuri bolted into Yuri's room. The boy was still asleep, but he was screaming bloody murder, "Get off me!" He screamed through tears, and Yuuri's heart broke at the thought of what he was dreaming about. Without touching him, Yuuri crouched near his bed, "Yura, it's Yuuri. You're at our apartment, you're safe. You need to wake up." At those words, Yuri's eyes flew open, terrified. 

"Yuri, can I touch you?" Yuri recognized Yuuri's voice immediately and nodded. Yuuri took the boy's wrist in his hand gently and felt his racing pulse, "Yura, come take an anxiety pill." Yuri shook his head, falling back onto the pillow, "I'm fine. I don't need those like you do. I'm not weak." When his words caught up with him, he looked mortified, "Yuuri, I'm sorry, that's not what I meant-" 

Yuuri cut him off, "I know you didn't, but taking it will make you feel much better." Yuri looked slightly wary, "No more nightmares?" He asked, reluctantly.

Yuuri nodded, "No more nightmares." At that, Yuri swung his legs over the side of the bed and followed Yuuri to the kitchen for a glass of water and a small white pill. It sloshed around in his stomach, but he knew that Yuuri wouldn't give him something that wouldn't help. Yuuri held a small cup of tea and set it on the counter before looking at Yuri, "How are you feeling?" Yuri nodded, "Better." 

Yuuri took a sip of his tea and reached across the breakfast nook to push hair out of Yuri's face, "Are you going to tell Otabek when he comes down?" He asked, taking another sip of tea, "You don't have to, but were you considering it?" Yuuri said, backtracking.

Yuri thought about that question, then shrugged, "I don't know. I think..." He trailed off, huffed and returned to his sentence, "I think he's going to break up with me when he finds out." Yuuri looked at him questioningly. That didn't sound like Otabek, "What makes you think that?"

The boy huffed again, "Well...another guy touched me..." Trailing off, then back to his thought, "What if he doesn't want me because someone did that to me?" Yuuri shook his head, "Otabek loves you. He has for a rather long time and I think he won't want to do anything but help you get through this, just like the rest of us. I think Otabek will love you even more for being strong enough to tell him."

Yuri groaned, "You're such a sap, Katsuki." He said. Yuuri chuckled, and his heart grinned to see that, slowly, the old Yuri was coming back to them. Sure, he wouldn't be the same as he was before; none of them would be, but he would always be their Yuri.

* * *

Yuri was waiting at the terminal when Otabek got off his flight and he grinned as his boyfriend collected his bag from the baggage claim and walked over to kiss him. They kissed softly, gently, until Otabek pulled away, "Why is it that, every time I'm in Russia, it's cold as hell?" 

"Because Russia doesn't like you, that's why."

"I'm hurt." Otabek said in his fairly monotone voice. 

"It's okay, I like you." Yuri said, smiling and Otabek kissed his forehead, "You're a mush, Plisetsky."

Yuri smiled, a genuine smile, and took his boyfriend's hand as the walked outside to call a taxi. 

 

Victor and Yuuri's apartment was empty when Yuri and Otabek walked in. Yuri had asked them if they could vacate the apartment, just for a few hours, so he and Otabek could have some privacy. More than happy to do so, Yuuri and Victor decided to go on a date, then go grocery shopping.

Yuri sat on his bed, fidgeting nervously, "So, Beka, can we talk?" Otabek nodded, sitting next to Yuri. 

"Well...you remember when I Skyped you from here the other day? And you asked why and I told you that I had gotten hurt while skating and Katsuki was making me stay with them until I got better?" Otabek nodded again, a man of few words, but Yuri knew he was listening intently.

"That's not why I stayed here. One of the sponsor managers offered to drive me home, and I let him, and then he turned on this street..." Yuri was about to cry again and he hated himself for it, "Beka, he unzipped his pants. He touched me, Beka." He started to cry while Beka suddenly became fixated on the bedspread. After a moment, Otabek asked, "Can I touch you, Yura?" Yuri nodded, and no sooner than that motion did Otabek pull Yuri into his arms. He wiped away tears, which were starting to stream down his face. He was silent, but he rubbed Yuri's back comfortingly.

The two sat like this for a long time, only moving when Otabek and Yuri decided to lay down. Yuri broke the silence, "I was afraid you would leave me. I was scared you would think I was dirty or something..." Otabek kissed his forehead softly, "I could never, Yuri. What that man did to you..." Otabek's face contorted into anger, "That wasn't your fault. I don't know how you're feeling but I'm here if you ever want to talk. I don't care about the timezone difference, I don't care about the distance, none of that. I just want you to know that I'm here for you. Always. And you and I are going to do this together, no matter what."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notice how it got worse as it finished, it's because I was so exhausted lol.  
> I hope you guys are enjoying the story! I don't know how many more of these I'm going to put out? For sure at least one more, involving Yuri going to therapy and stuff. Not sure what else I'll write about. Leave Kudos and comments!!


End file.
